candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Crust Cliffs
- | characters = Jenny, Monkey | new = | released = | previous = 44 | next = 46 | difficulty = }} New features Levels This episode contains levels 881 - 900. | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 882 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 883 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 884 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 885 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 886 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 887 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 888 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 889 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 890 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 891 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 892 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 893 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 894 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 895 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 896 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 897 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 898 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 899 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 900 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 881 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 881|Level 881 Level 882 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 882|Level 882 Level 883 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 883|Level 883 Level 884 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 884|Level 884 Level 885 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 885|Level 885 Level 886 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 886|Level 886 Level 887 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 887|Level 887 Level 888 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 888|Level 888 Level 889 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 889|Level 889 Level 890 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 890|Level 890 Level 891 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 891|Level 891 Level 892 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 892|Level 892 Level 893 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 893|Level 893 Level 894 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 894|Level 894 Level 895 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 895|Level 895 Level 896 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 896|Level 896 Level 897 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 897|Level 897 Level 898 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 898|Level 898 Level 899 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 899|Level 899 Level 900 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 900|Level 900 |-| Miscellaneous= Cookie Crust Cliffs cover.png|New Jellylicious levels - OUT NOW! Climb your way up to the Cookie Crust Cliffs! Trivia *After release of this episode, the mechanic of combining color bomb and coloring candy was changed. It is the same as two color bomb combination. But a few days, it was fixed. *This episode shares the first word with the seventh episode, Cookie Falls. *Monkling boss levels came back in this episode after being absent in the previous episode.